seriesfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Hannah Montana
Hannah Montana é uma serie americana estrelada por Miley Cyrus e Emily Osmet e foi criada por Michael Poryes. Sinopse Hannah Montana é uma série de televisão norte-americana que mostra a vida de uma garota que tem uma vida dupla. Sendo de dia a Miley e à noite uma popstar, a Hannah Montana. A série estreou a 24 de março de 2006 pelo Disney Channel e centra-se numa garota que vive uma vida dupla: de dia é uma adolescente comum chamada Miley Stewart (Interpretada por Miley Cyrus), e à noite é uma cantora pop famosa chamada Hannah Montana, escondendo a sua real identidade de todos e do público, com excepção à sua família e amigos íntimos. A série foi nomeada para um Primetime Emmy Award, como "Destaque Para Programas Infantis", de 2007 a 2010. O filme da série foi lançado nos cinemas no dia 10 de abril de 2009, apesar de que, em 2008, já havia sido lançado um filme-show. A terceira temporada estreou no dia 2 de novembro de 2008 e terminou no dia 14 de março de 2010. O show foi renovado para a quarta e última temporada, que começou a ser filmada no dia 18 de janeiro de 2010, encerrou as suas filmagens no dia 14 de maio de 2010. A última temporada estreou no dia 11 de julho de 2010, e tornou-se a última comédia da Disney a sofrer uma transição de definição standard para alta definição no processo. A 4ª temporada de Hannah Montana está a ser promovida como Hannah Montana Forever. O fim da série ocorreu no dia 16 de janeiro de 2011 nos Estados Unidos. Hannah Montana ainda e considerado um dos maiores sucessos do Disney Channel, com a audiência enorme, alcançou diversos países e milhares de Fãs. Estima-se que 100 milhões de pessoas já viram a série no mundo inteiro. Encontrando-se também cantores e cantoras pelo o mundo inteiro que se inspiram na personagem como, Jennette McCurdy nos Estados Unidos e Ana J' Kingdom no Brasil. A série Hannah Montana ainda não tem previsão para sair totalmente da programação do Disney Channel, sendo substituída somente num dos seus dois horários de transmissão. Índice http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana# esconder *1 Produção **1.1 Concepção *2 Sequência de Abertura *3 Processos *4 Personagens **4.1 Personagens principais **4.2 Participações Especiais *5 Dublagem **5.1 Dublagem no Brasil **5.2 Dublagem em Portugal *6 Episódios *7 Filmes **7.1 Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus Show: The Best Of Both Worlds Concert **7.2 Hannah Montana: O Filme *8 Músicas **8.1 Bandas sonoras **8.2 Singles *9 Turnês *10 DVDs *11 Videogames *12 Livros *13 Espectáculos **13.1 Hannah Montana em Londres **13.2 Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert *14 Emissoras *15 Curiosidades *16 Referências *17 Ligações externas Concepção A ideia original para este show foi baseada num episódio de As Visões da Raven chamado "Goin' Hollywood" (em português traduzido como "Ir a Hollywood"), que serviu para a produção de um episódio-piloto para um sitcom chamado provisoriamente Better Days, produzido para a estrela Alyson Stoner, no qual uma estrela mirim de um popular programa de televisão do mesmo nome tenta ir a uma escola normal. O episódio de número 14 da 1ª temporada, chamado "New Kid in School", tem a premissa básica neste episódio. A última finalista do American Juniors, Jordan McCoy, a futura atriz da série Gossip Girl, Taylor Momsen, e cantora de Pop e R&B JoJo (que rejeitou o papel),8 foram consideradas para o papel de "Zoe Stewart". Miley Cyrus, inicialmente, fez o teste para o papel da "melhor amiga" de Zoe, Lilly Romero (que mais tarde passou a se chamar Lilly Truscott), mas achou melhor fazer o teste para a personagem principal. Então, ela tentou pegar o papel para Chloe Stewart/Hannah Montana. Conseguiu, e então, Chloe Stewart foi mudada para Miley Stewart. O nome da personagem foi mudado algumas vezes. Os três nomes anteriores foram Anna Cabana, Samantha York, e Alexis Texas. Em dezembro de 2006, a Disney anunciou planos para lançar produtos de Hannah Montana, incluindo roupas, jóias e bonecas, apenas em lojas selecionadas.9 Bonecas cantantes lançaram a linha Hannah Montana Fashion Dolls (em português, Hannah Montana Bonecas Fashion), com bonecas de Hannah, Miley Stewart, e outras mercadorias, em agosto de 2007. Mais bonecas de Hannah foram lançadas em novembro, junto com bonecos de Oliver, Lilly e, posteriormente, bonecos de Jake Ryan. Estes tornaram-se um dos brinquedos mais populares do Natal em 2007.10 De acordo com o Daily Dispatch, A série de TV alcançou uma audiência global de quase 700 milhões de espectadores em 2008. Eles disseram: "Se os telespectadores de Miley fossem de um país, seriam a quinta maior população do mundo - à frente do Brasil".11 Em fevereiro de 2008, a franquia de Hannah Montana tornou-se tão importante que a Disney reuniu um grupo de "80 pessoas, encontrando-se toda a plataforma internacional para discutir o futuro de Hannah Montana".12 Todos os segmentos de negócios da Disney estavam representados na reunião. editar Sequência de Abertura A música-tema para Hannah Montana é "The Best of Both Worlds"(em português: O melhor dos Dois Mundos), escrita por Matthew Gerrard e Robbie Nevil, produzida por Gerrard e interpretada por Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana). John Carta, que também compôs a música para uso em significativas mudanças de cena e comerciais da primeira temporada, compôs a música para a letra. A letra descreve a premissa básica da série. A versão completa da música, que tem 2 minutos e 54 segundos de duração, foi incluída na trilha sonora da série, lançada em outubro de 2006. Para a versão da televisão, usada para o tema, que dura apenas 50 segundos, apenas as duas primeiras estrofes e as duas últimas partes foram usadas. "Just Like You" e "The Other Side of Me" foram inicialmente testadas para serem o tema de abertura, antes de "The Best of Both Worlds" ser escolhida. A sequência de abertura para as duas primeiras temporadas tem as mesmas características: Clips dos episódios e de cada membro do elenco, enquanto são mostrados os nomes. O nome de cada membro do elenco é "apagado" na tela, em um letreiro com o estilo de luz. Em seguida, a sequência muda para clipes em tela cheia, com imagens dos episódios (a maioria dos clips utilizados na versão da sequência da primeira temporada foram dos primeiros episódios produzidos), com os nomes dos criadores aparecendo no clipe. O título da série aparece no início e no final da sequência (a última parte, no "concerto" que apresenta Cyrus como sua personagem, Hannah Montana). A única mudança na sequência para a segunda temporada foram as substituições dos clips dos episódios e a adição do logotipo da Disney acima do título do show. Para a terceira temporada, uma nova versão dos créditos de abertura foi usado. Caracteriza-se com Miley e Hannah em um letreiro da Times Square. Os nomes dos atores e atrizes e vídeos do show aparecem em uma espécie de marquise, que mostra Hannah Montana com sua nova peruca e novo estilo de roupas, que foi muito criticado na época, pois nas outras duas temporadas o seu estilo e de sua amiga Lilly eram completamente diferentes. A canção usada é uma versão remixada de "The Best of Both Worlds", que foi gravada originalmente para (e ouvida em) Hannah Montana: O Filme. Isto marcou a primeira vez que uma série da Disney Channel teve sua sequência de abertura completamente renovada. A sequência foi reformatada para a alta definição e um pouco alterada para quarta temporada, com o crédito de digitação diferente, e a adição de "Forever" no título principal, a remoção de Mitchel Musso da sequência de créditos e a inclusão de clips da temporada. editar Processos No dia 23 de agosto de 2007, Buddy Sheffield processou a Disney devido Hannah Montana, alegando que ele quem havia originalmente criado a série, porém, ele nunca foi compensado pela empresa. Na ação, Sheffield alega que ele quem trouxe a ideia de uma série de televisão baseada no show, com o nome de "Rock and Roland", para o Disney Channel em 2001, com o enredo de uma estudante ginasial que vivia uma vida dupla como estrela do rock. O processo alega que os executivos do canal inicialmente gostaram da ideia, mas passaram a série. Em 9 de abril de 2010, os co-criadores da série, Richard Correll e Barry O'Brien, colocaram uma ação contra a Disney, por 5 milhões de dólares em lucros do show. Correll e O'Brien afirmam que foram tirados os seus lucros e os bônus percentuais pré-negociados, baseado em seus negócios e nos requisitos dados para os escritores, que receberiam os créditos de "criado por". Correll, que também dirigiu vários episódios da série, também afirma que foi injustamente denunciado e banido pela Disney após prestar depoimento no âmbito de uma arbitragem. Um porta-voz da emissora diz que a Disney está se recusando a comentar o fato. Michael Poryes, o terceiro criador, processou a Disney por motivos semelhantes, em outubro de 2008.13 editar Personagens Ver página anexa: Lista de personagens de Hannah Montana editar Personagens principais Miley Cyrus como Miley Stewart / Hannah Montana Emily Osment como Lilly Truscott Mitchel Musso como Oliver Oken / Mike Standley III até a terceira temporada Jason Earles como Jackson Stewart Moises Arias como Rico Suave Billy Ray Cyrus como Robby Ray Stewart editar Participações Especiais Corbin Bleu como Johnny Collins (Em "Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret?"(Esse nome foi inspirado de uma música dos Beatles) e "We're All on This Date Together") Dolly Parton como Tia Dolly Carol Tiné como Kaitlin Meewarz Ashley Tisdale como Maddie Fitzpatrick (Em "On the Road Again (That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana)") Lisa Arch como Liza (Em "You're so Vain, You Probably Think This Zit is About You", "Smells Like Teen Sellout" e "Welcome to the Bungle") Brooke Shields como Susan Stewart (Em "I Am Hannah, Hear Me croak" e "He Could Be the One") Sterling Knight como Lucas (Em "My Best Friend's Boyfriend") Madison Pettis como Sophie Martinez (Em "Take This Job and Love It") John D'Aquino como Presidente Richard Martinez (Em "Take This Job and Love It") Jesse McCartney como ele mesmo (Em "When You Wish You Were the Star") Donny Osmond como ele mesmo (Em "We're All on This Date Together") Ray Romano como ele mesmo (Em "We're All on This Date Together") Selena Gomez como Mikayla (Em "I Want You to Want Me… to Go to Florida", "That's What Friends Are For?" e " (We're So Sorry) Uncle Earl (Não creditada)") Jonas Brothers como Eles mesmos (Em "Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas") The Rock como ele mesmo (Em "Don't Stop 'Til You Get the Phone") Heather Locklear como Heather Truscott (Em "Lilly's Mom Has Got It Goin' On") Joey Fatone como Joey Vitolo (Em "Bye Bye Ball") Juliette Goglia como Angela Vitolo (1:"Bye Bye Ball") Karina Smirnoff como Madame Escajeda (Em "Everybody Was Best-Friend Fighting") David Koechner como Tio Earl (Em "(We're So Sorry) Uncle Earl") Anita Finlay como Jeanette Harris (Em "The Test of My Love") David Archuleta como ele mesmo (Em "Promma Mia") Cole Sprouse como Cody Martin (Em "Super(stitious) Girl Feiticeiros a Bordo com Hannah Montana") Dylan Sprouse como Zack Martin (Em "Super(stitious) Girl Feiticeiros a Bordo com Hannah Montana") Brenda Song como London Tipton (Em "Super(stitious) Girl Feiticeiros a Bordo com Hannah Montana") Debby Ryan como Bailey Pickett (Em "Super(stitious) Girl Feiticeiros a Bordo com Hannah Montana") Phill Lewis como Sr. Moseby (Em "Super(stitious) Girl Feiticeiros a Bordo com Hannah Montana") Drew Roy como Jesse (Em "He Could Be the One", "Been Here All Along" e "I'll Always Remember You") Angus T. Jones como T.J. (Em "Sweet Home Hannah Montana") Lucas Furlan como Chad (Em "Hannah Montana to the Principal's Office") Ray Liotta como Diretor Luger (Em "Hannah Montana to the Principal's Office") Sheryl Crow como ela mesma (Em "It's the End of the Jake as We Know It") John Cena como ele mesmo (Em "Love That Let's Go") Iyaz como ele mesmo (Em "Gonna Get This") Leigh-Allyn Baker como Mikey. editar Dublagem editar Dublagem no Brasil Miley Stewart/ Hannah Montana: Tatiane Keplmair Lilly Truscott: Samira Fernandes Robbie Stewart: Luiz Laffey, Cassius Romero Oliver Oken: Júlia Castro, Robson Kumode Jackson Stewart: Yuri Cheesman Rico Suave: Daniel Garcia Ashley: Alice Kopp Aber: Luciana Baroli Estúdio: Álamo14 Director de Dobragem: Rodrigo Andreatto Tradutor: Roberto Garulti editar Dublagem em Portugal Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana: Maria Camões Robbie Stewart: Diogo Mesquita Lilly Truscott/Lola: Carla Garcia Jackson Stewart: Romeu Vala Oliver Oken: Tiago Retré Rico: André Raimundo Ashley: Joana Freixo Amber: Carla Semedo Donny: Sandra de Castro Picker: André Gago Julio: João Teixeira Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus Show: The Best Of Both Worlds Concert Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus Show: O Melhor dos Dois Mundos é um filme-show da Walt Disney Pictures, apresentado em Disney Digital 3-D. O lançamento era limitado, era para o filme ser transmitido nos cinemas por apenas uma semana, de 1-7 de fevereiro de 2008, inicialmente nos Estados Unidos e no Canadá, com o lançamento nos outros países mais tarde, porém, a transmissão foi prorrogada, devido ao grande sucesso. O filme-show conta com a participação dos Jonas Brothers. No fim de semana de abertura, de 01-3 de fevereiro de 2008, o filme teve a receita bruta de 29 milhões de dólares. Foi o filme número 1 daquele fim de semana. Transmitido em apenas 638 cinemas, ele estabeleceu um novo recorde, após arrecadar mais de 42.000 dólares por cinema. Ele estabeleceu um recorde de maior receita para um filme em 3D em um fim de semana. Hannah Montana: O Filme Ver artigo principal: Hannah Montana: The Movie Hannah Montana: The Movie é a adaptação para o cinema do sitcom norte-americano Hannah Montana. As filmagens começaram em abril de 2008, e boa parte foi gravada em Columbia, Tennessee, e Los Angeles, Califórnia, e foi concluída em julho de 2008 O filme foi lançado no dia 10 de abril de 2009 nos Estados Unidos e no Canadá Personagens Miley Cyrus Emily Osment Jason Earles Billy Ray Cyrus Mitchel Musso (temporadas 1-3, regular; temporada 4, recorrente) Moises Arias (temporada 1, recorrente; temporadas 2-4, regular) Produçao Produção Concepção A ideia original para este show foi baseada num episódio de As Visões da Raven chamado "Goin' Hollywood" (em português traduzido como "Ir a Hollywood"), que serviu para a produção de um episódio-piloto para um sitcom chamado provisoriamente Better Days, produzido para a estrela Alyson Stoner, no qual uma estrela mirim de um popular programa de televisão do mesmo nome tenta ir a uma escola normal. O episódio de número 14 da 1ª temporada, chamado "New Kid in School", tem a premissa básica neste episódio. A última finalista do American Juniors, Jordan McCoy, a futura atriz da série Gossip Girl, Taylor Momsen, e cantora de Pop e R&B JoJo (que rejeitou o papel),8 foram consideradas para o papel de "Zoe Stewart". Miley Cyrus, inicialmente, fez o teste para o papel da "melhor amiga" de Zoe, Lilly Romero (que mais tarde passou a se chamar Lilly Truscott), mas achou melhor fazer o teste para a personagem principal. Então, ela tentou pegar o papel para Chloe Stewart/Hannah Montana. Conseguiu, e então, Chloe Stewart foi mudada para Miley Stewart. O nome da personagem foi mudado algumas vezes. Os três nomes anteriores foram Anna Cabana, Samantha York, e Alexis Texas. Em dezembro de 2006, a Disney anunciou planos para lançar produtos de Hannah Montana, incluindo roupas, jóias e bonecas, apenas em lojas selecionadas.9 Bonecas cantantes lançaram a linha Hannah Montana Fashion Dolls (em português, Hannah Montana Bonecas Fashion), com bonecas de Hannah, Miley Stewart, e outras mercadorias, em agosto de 2007. Mais bonecas de Hannah foram lançadas em novembro, junto com bonecos de Oliver, Lilly e, posteriormente, bonecos de Jake Ryan. Estes tornaram-se um dos brinquedos mais populares do Natal em 2007 De acordo com o Daily Dispatch, A série de TV alcançou uma audiência global de quase 700 milhões de espectadores em 2008. Eles disseram: "Se os telespectadores de Miley fossem de um país, seriam a quinta maior população do mundo - à frente do Brasil".Em fevereiro de 2008, a franquia de Hannah Montana tornou-se tão importante que a Disney reuniu um grupo de "80 pessoas, encontrando-se toda a plataforma internacional para discutir o futuro de Hannah Montana. Todos os segmentos de negócios da Disney estavam representados na reunião.thumb|HMFthumb|left|HMF com Hannah Categoria:Hannah Montana Categoria:Tv Fechada Categoria:Series Tv Fechada Categoria:Series tv Fechada Categoria:Serie Categoria:Series de Michael Poryes Categoria:Michael Poryes Categoria:Disney Categoria:Disney Channel Categoria:Series da Disney Categoria:Series da Disney Channel Categoria:Series de 2006 Categoria:2006 Categoria:Galeria Categoria:Galerias Categoria:Galeria:Hannah Montana Categoria:Hannah Categoria:Montana Categoria:Miley Categoria:Lily Categoria:Lola